


Thick as Thieves

by Luna_Myth



Series: Nali Week 2015 [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Awkward meeting, Chance Meetings, Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), NaLi - Freeform, NaLi Week, Romance, swanfire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Myth/pseuds/Luna_Myth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting a stranger while stealing a car might sound like a good way to get yourself killed, but perhaps this fellow thief is just Lisanna Strauss needs. And from the look of things, he might need her as well. NaLi Swanfire (from OUAT) AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thick as Thieves

Meeting someone while stealing a stolen car wasn’t the strangest thing Lisanna had done in her short but adventurous life, but hanging around to chat with them was quickly making its way towards the top of the list.

The other car thief said his name was Natsu and he grinned at her like she was a curiosity he wanted to understand. Lisanna might have been reluctantly smiling at him the same way, now that she thought of it.

When he saved them from the police after she ran a red light, she decided he might be worth getting to know. So she invited him for a drink and the crooked smile she got in return, which briefly overwhelmed his ironic motion sickness, was enough to banish any doubts that it was a good idea.

Lisanna sympathized with his nausea and parked the car in the parking lot of the closest coffee shop she could find. They were safe to leave it there for a while, fortunately, because Lisanna had an idea for something.

Natsu stumbled out of the car as soon as it stopped and Lisanna giggled at him while she got out. It was hard to believe someone who got so motion sick had successfully stolen a car. But then he straightened up, adjusted his scarf, and Lisanna could see it. He was cleverer than he let on.

She dragged her confused car thief into the coffee shop, (he evidently hadn’t been thinking of coffee when she’d suggested drinks), and they quickly purchased some simple coffee with spare change from their pockets. Then Lisanna led Natsu out of the shop and down several backroads till they reached their destination.

Still holding his coffee, Natsu stood blankly in front of a chain gate and watched Lisanna pick the lock after telling him to hold her drink. Within seconds she had succeeded and swung open the door, pointing for Natsu to go first.

The place she had led him to was an abandoned fair ground. The swings to be exact. She stopped by a booth, expertly flicked a few switches, and all the lights of the swings came on. Night had fallen since they’d left the coffee shop and Lisanna hurried into the circle of light cast by the mechanical monstrosity that was the swings.

Natsu undid the buckle on one of the seats of the swings and sat down. “When you asked if I wanted a drink, this isn’t exactly what I imagined.”

“What were you imagining?” Lisanna asked, her eyes sparkling with humor.

“I don’t know,” he replied, “maybe somewhere with actual seats? And I wasn’t expecting coffee either…”

Lisanna winked at him and gestured up at the lights against the night’s sky. “I like this better than just any old place with chairs and tables.”

It started raining and Lisanna sat down on a swing opposite Natsu. The raindrops pinged against the metal roof of the swing contraption and the glow of the lights combined with the rain created a rather mystical effect, in contrast to the reality and modern vibe of their surroundings.

They both took a drink of their coffee, Lisanna having retrieved hers before she sat down, and Natsu opened his mouth to ask a question.

“So what’s your story, Lisanna?”

The corner of her mouth turned upwards briefly. “I guess you could say that I had to leave home a lot sooner than I would have liked.”

A flash of pain crossed Natsu’s face. “That sucks.” He hesitated. “I don’t know if I’ve ever had a home. There was this one time, but…”

“A home is…” Lisanna paused with a far-off look on her face. “Home is somewhere that when you aren’t there, you miss it. I think that’s how you know you’ve really got a home.”

Natsu stared down at the cup of coffee in his hands. “Can home be a person? Because I think mine is.”

“You know what they say, Natsu.” Lisanna replied, taking a quiet sip of coffee.

“Huh? What do they say?” He asked in confusion.

“Home is where the heart is, of course.” She said with a soft smile.

They continued drinking their coffee in the glow of the amusement park lights and when they finished, they stood up together and went back to the car. Natsu told her that since she’d stolen it, fair and square, she had as much right to it as he did. He slept in the back, leaving her to recline the front seat as far as it would go and cover the windows, and she thought that maybe staying to talk to the car thief hadn’t been such a silly idea after all.


End file.
